Are you ok? (Austin and Ally)
by R5Casket41319
Summary: Austin and ally have been best friends for the longest time, But Austin notices a change in Ally. What happens when that "change" is affecting who she is?


Austin and Ally have been best friends for the longest time, but what happens when Austin notices a change in Ally?

Austin moon 17, many people call a player, a jock, or a popular but when it comes to Austin's best friend Ally, it all goes away. Ally Dawson 17, people refer to her as nerd girl, book worm, and geek. But Austin makes Ally feel like she is the only girl in the world. Ally is falling head over heels in love with Austin, but knows she could never be with him because of her qwerks and imperfections, what will Ally do to make her self perfect?

**AUSTIN AND ALLY TEXTING**

Austin: hey alls:)

Ally: hey aus what's up?

Austin: nothin much just getting ready with my date with Cassidy tonight

Ally: umm ok see you later

** END OF TEXTING**

ALLYS POV:

Ok it has been almost 2 years since I first started to like Austin but of corse he is dating Cassidy which sucks because well Cassidy is sooooo perfect; she's pencil thin with bleach blonde hair and this attitude that makes me want to push her out a window. Not that I'm jealous, but Austin's last few girlfriends are pencil thin and blonde, maybe he only likes thin blondes like Cassidy not Fat brunettes like me I would do anything to get Austin to even consider me to be his girlfriend.

*END OF POV*

AUSTINS POV:

Yep I'm about to go on another lousy date with that skank Cassidy, I'm only doing this because I'm trying to make Ally jealous, but it's not working , I have to come up with a better plan

#DING DONG#

Door bell just rang, Cassidy time yippe (SARCASTICLY)

**END OF POV**

*1 week later in Ally's bathroom*

Ally:Man I just wish all this fat would just disaper*places her hands on her stomach*

Ally was already thin, she was one of the skinniest people in her grade but she never saw it that way. Ally west into the bathroom closet and brought out a scale and set it down on the ground. She was hesitant at first but slowly stepped on the scale ... The only question that ran through her mind was "how fat am I ?"

Ally: 120 pounds *lets out a frustrated breath* I need to be noticed... * Ally looked in the mirror and started to cry, she grabs her car keys and walks out the door driving to the nearest drug store* *Ally bought : concealer, razor blades, bandages, and a box of laxatives.*

*NEXT DAY AT THE PARK WITH AUSTIN AND ALLY*

Ally has been trying her best to avoid carbs and calories or not eat at all, she didn't even eat dinner

Austin: Hey Ally, wanna get a slice of pizza?

Ally: umm sure *knows only pizza will make her fatter but agrees anyway*

Austin: ok let's go! * smiles and grabs ally's hand*

Ally: * let's out a small smile and starts walking*

* AT MAMMA MIAS PIZZERIA *

Ally: I'll grab a booth you order

Austin: sounds like a plan

Ally: *finds a booth for 2 and sits down and waits for Austin*

Austin: ok one plain slice for you and a pepperoni for me and for you a water just like you asked*hands her a bottle of water*

Ally: thanks *smiles and stares at her pizza*

Austin: *with a mouth full of pizza* aren't you gonna eat alls?

Ally: aaaa yea * picks up the pizza and takes a big bite and swallows *

Austin: * finishes and throws out his garbage and goes to the men's room *

Ally : * gets up and throws out her piece of pizza which she barely made a dent in*

Austin:* comes back * ready to go ally?

Ally: ya *they leave*

Austin: I gotta go alls, I'll see you later:)

*later in Allys bathroom*

Ally : uhhhhhhhh I'm so fat * Sticks her fingers in the back of her throat causing her to throw up in the toilet, she wipes her mouth and brushes her teeth*

Ally walks to her bedroom window and looks out it, she sees Austin with another slut walking up the street, luckily Austin didn't see Ally, she ran from her window back into the bathroom and opened the pack of razor blades. She brakes the blade so she only 1 individual blade between her 2 fingers, she makes 2 slits in each wrist. Cutting was now the only thing to relieve the pain. She then opened the box of laxatives and took about 10, but she was satisfied that soon she would be Austin's girlfriend because she was thin.

*3 days later*

Ally weighed her self on the scale again, she weighed 115pounds... She dropped 5 pounds already, but it wasn't enough... No not for ally it was anyway

* 3 weeks later *

Ally has been crash dieting and over excercising for 3 weeks she has practically been losing 4 pounds per day and is dangerously thin. She weighs 64 pounds now but most the the weight she is loosing is in her face she looks very pale and to top it all off she hasn't eat ten is almost 4 days, Ally has not seen Austin since there "date" at the pizzeria... But she's meeting him today in front of his House

Austin:*walks out of the house and sees Ally*hey alls

Ally: * feels lightheaded but doesn't make anything of it * hey aus

Austin: hey alls you ok? You don't look so good.. Alls?

Ally : *in a faint voice* I'm fine

ALLY'S POV

I felt every thing crashing down right in front of me, my headache got worse, a my vision started to blur and my body just froze, before I knew it my knees gave out under me and I was falling but before I could hit the rock solid concrete driveway..Austin caught me and he held me in his arms o so tight "Ally stay with me " was the last thing he said before I blacked out

*end of POV

AUSTIN'S POV

"Ally stay with me " I said with a tear in my eye, I just watched my best friend collapse right before my eyes, I had to get help fast or else the love of my life will die, I have loved her since the day we met! She is everything to me, she is part of me and she always will be. I quickly called 911 and I started to cry but I did my best to hold back tears so I could talk to the woman on the phone.

The ambulance just got here, they quickly took her from me and I just sat on the ground, I asked one of the EMTs if I could come along , the agreed and I hopped in the ambulance holding Ally's hand the whole way. On the way to the hospital my eyes filled op with tears but none will expel out of my eyes I prayed to god that Ally would be ok. I just want the old Ally back, my Ally. When we got to the hospital Ally was rushed into the ICU (intensive care unit). I don't know why Ally will collapse like that .. I wonder what happened ... I just want her to be ok

END OF POV

*4 hours later*

Austin is still at the hospital with Ally, he never left to even go to the bathroom or eat .. He just wanted his Ally to be ok, right now Ally is resting, she is connected to what seems like a million machines and wires just to keep her alive. When Austin entered her room, his heart sank ... He watched as her chest slowly went up and down. The doctor pulled Austin aside to talk about what happened to Ally and why she collapsed... Austin was not prepared for what he was about to hear...

Ally: *wakes up* hey aus *in a very faint voice*

Austin: your awake! *runs to Ally's bedside and hugs her ,when he wraps his arms around her he could feel her bones underneath her gown.. He was startled at first and loosened his grip on her so he wont crush her*

Ally: I'm sorry Austin *ally softly cries*

Austin : Ally please don't scare me like that ever again

Ally : I promise

Austin :* Austin holding back tears* Ally, while you were in intensive care, you flat lined... Twice ...the doctor had to pump your stomach because it had nothing in it... Ally what's going on I'm your best friend you could tell me anything...

Ally: I ...I just wanted to be perfect

Austin: Ally what do you mean?

Ally: I just wanted to...to be beautiful

Austin: Ally you are beautiful, what are you saying?

Ally: I just wanted to be skinny...for you

Austin: Ally you are perfect just the way you were before, I have always thought that you were beautiful.. Allyson Marie Dawson I love you! You never had to go through all this ... Ally it kills me to say this but how long has it been since you've eaten?

Ally: 4 days, I have only been drinking water

Austin: *shocked but asks another horrifying question* how much do you weigh?

Ally: 64 pounds * starts to sob again*

Austin : * Austin's jaw drops and his heart sank even lower* what? *in a disbelief voice*

Doctor: Miss Dawson, if you and Mr Moon could follow me please...It's time for your x ray

Austin was only allowed to come because Ally could barely stand with out him supporting her, Austin picked up Ally bridal style and carried her into the x ray room..Austin laid Ally down on the padded bed, Austin pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed holding Ally's hand. The Doctor instructed Ally to take off her gown so she could perform the x ray on Ally...as Ally was taking off her gown, Austin could see Ally's ribs and her all face drawn out. He was horrified at the sight. He did all he could to hold back tears. And then he noticed the cuts on Ally's wrists...but Austin said nothing... He kept a straight face the whole time.. When the doctor diagnosed Ally's condition as ANOREXIA Austin couldn't hold back any longer he finally let tears fall...

After the x rays Austin carries Ally back into her room... But as soon as he set Ally back on that hospital bed, Austin swarmed Ally with a bunch of questions

Austin: Ally how could you do this to yourself! Do you know you could have died! Why did you do this Ally?

Ally: because.. I like you, I always have Austin.. And everytime I turn around you always have another girl who your holding hands with, I never could compete with those skinny blonde chicks, I just wanted you to like me... It was just to painful to watch you with other girls

Austin: Ally, I don't like you... I LOVE YOU..You are the person who makes me smile , I only dated those other girls because I thought loving you was just a phase, but it's not, it's a part of me... But Ally why do you have scars on your wrists... Omg.. did you ..cut?

Ally: *nods her head and let's a few tears fall* it was the only way to relieve the pain Austin ..

Austin: Ally, please promise me one thing though...

Ally: what's that Austin?

Austin: that you will stop torturing your self, stop everything that is harming your body,Ally I want you to me mine, do you want to be my Girlfriend

Ally: yes *gives a small smile and embraces with Austin he leans in, he kisses her and feels fireworks*

Austin: I love you

Ally: I love you too

About 3 days later, the doctor released ally from the hospital, Ally's dad was out of town on a business trip, so Austin was staying with ally. Ally is still very weak, but Austin has not left her side. When she had to walk upstairs he would hold her hand to support her.. When she had to get dressed he would help her because he just wanted to help her through this... Austin felt responsible that Ally is like this.. She did harm to her body just because he went out with other girls..she could have died..Austin never would have been able to forgive himself for that. He wanted his Ally back.

Austin: how you doing alls?

Ally: I'm doing fine aus, thank you (she says weakly)

Austin: for what alls?

Ally: for taking care of me..(shows a little smile)

Austin: ally your my girlfriend I'd do anything for you

Ally: I'm sorry I did this austin

Austin: Ally don't blame yourself, but there's something I have to tell you

Ally:what is it Austin?

Austin rolls up both of his sleeves reveling the scars going up from his wrist to his elbow, Ally's calm face turned into a surprised expression... She looked at the scars and back at Austin...

Ally: Austin you are cutting?

Austin nods his head yes and his eyes start to fill with tears

Ally: why?

Austin: because I love you, you are too good for me, and i thought you and i couldnt be together,it started about 2 years ago... I stopped about 1 week ago, just for you... I don't have a reason to cut any more

Ally : Austin you and me are going through a lot right now with your carrer, friendship, relationship,and well us, well get through this ...

Austin: together..

Austin and ally both smile, Allys hand is in Austins and he kisses her forehead

About 1 year later, Ally is healthy again, After Ally got better, her dad allowed her and Austin to get an apartment together only because he knows Austin wouldn't pull any funny business , Austin and Allys relationship is still going strong and they both turned 18, Austin and Ally are about to graduate, Ally is valedictorian, she couldn't be more proud of herself...

At the graduation ceremony...

Ally: good afternoon fellow classmates, these years I have spent at Mariano high have been the best years of my life, I don't know who I would be today if I didn't come to Mariano high. I have always wanted to make a change and leave behind a legacy here. A legacy of good education and values. I have conquered some of my greatest fears here.. But I never looked down.. This year contains a lot of memories..and I'll never forget these memories of a life time.. I will cherish them forever..and I look forward to continuing the next level of my life.. Thank you

**every one claps**

The principal gets to the podium

Principal: before the ceremony is over, Austin can you come up here *gestures over to Austin*

Austin gets up to the podium and mouths to the principal "thank you" the principal mouths back "your welcome" and Austin showed a smile upon his face...then he starts to speak

Austin: I know what your thinking, how is he at the podiem.. *the crowd starts to laugh * I know im famous but today isnt about me, I would never be able to make it to where I am today without a very special person who I love very dearly.. I have known her for well,...ever and she makes me smile every day.. She is my entire world... Will Ally Dawson come up here?

The entire crowd clears a path for Ally and she slowly walks up the stage, the podium has been moved my some stage hands, Austin has a microphone in his hand and Ally has no idea what is going on...Austin takes ally's hand.. And a guy handed him a guitar and Austin started to strum to a familiar melody.

*AUSTIN SINGING*

Last summer we met.

We started as friends.

I can't tell you how it all happened.

Then autumn it came.

We were never the same.

Those nights, everything felt like magic.

And I wonder if you miss me too.

If you don't it's the one thing that I wish you knew:

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.

I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.

I think about you every moment, every day of my life.

You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

Would you know what to say

If I saw you today?

Would you let it all crumble to pieces?

'Cause I know that I should

Forget you if I could.

I can't yet for so many reasons.

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you every moment, every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time. It's true

I think about you, you you, you you.

I think about you, you you, you you.

How long 'til I stop pretending

What we have is never ending.

Oh, oh, oh.

If all we are is just a moment,

Don't forget me cause I won't and

I can't help myself.

I think about you. Ooh, ooh.

I think about you. Ooh.

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.

I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.

I think about you every moment, every day of my life.

You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you, you, you, you.

I think about you, you, you, you, you.

*AUSTIN STOPS SINGING* [i do not own "I think about you"]

The crowd of graduates cheered considering he is a popstar after all.

Austin got on one knee and pulled out a small blackvelvet box that contained none other then a diamond ring , the fans started to cheer even louder, Ally was so shocked, she put one hand over her mouth and stood still as Austin spoke...

Austin: Ally you are the light of my life, I wouldn't want to share my life with anyone else but you, I love you Ally...Allyson Marie Dawson will you Marry me?

Ally: YES, YES, YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES! *She runs up to Austin and passionately kisses him, Austin didn't think twice about kissing back, to him it's instinct...* *the crowed cheered and Austin slipped the ring on her finger** Austin and Ally step down as they are exiting the gym*

Austin: Are you okay Ally? *Ally starts to tear*

Ally : I'm fine I'm just so happy!

Austin: well come here future mrs moon *Austin gestures for Ally to come here and they kiss * hummmm Ally Moon... Has a nice ring don't ya think?

Ally:*smiles* I love you Austin Monica Moon

Austin: I love you Allyson Marie Dawson

Austin and Ally went to the graduation after party, everyone congratulated them on their engagement... Although they were practically attached to each other the entire night, Ally and Austin separated for a little while to mingle with friends, but Ally never expected she would run into a person from the past..

Ally: Da..Da..Dallas? *Ally slowly backed away, she was clearly frightened

Dallas: hello ally* Dallas has an evil grin on his face, starts to move towards Ally*

Ally: I thought you moved to Maine? *ally became more terrified by the second*

Dallas: I did, I came back to get you *dallas' corners Ally where she can't escape, he harshly grabs her arm and drags her outside the party into a hall way, Dallas forcefully pushed ally against the wall*

*****FLASH BACK TO 3 years ago***

Dallas was Ally's first love, but over time Dallas got more abusive, he constantly hit, kicked, and punched Ally, she was his own personal punching bag.. Ally broke up with Dallas . And Dallas moved away

***end of flash back***

Ally: p..p..please don't hurt me Dallas.. Please... *ally starts to cry softly*

Dallas: now that I have you here, I'm not going to let you leave...* kisses ally's neck forcefully, ally tries to push him away but he is much stronger then her*

Ally: please stop Dallas please... AUSTIN HELP!

Dallas starts to unzip her dress, she still refuses to and tries to break free again, but no use, he over powers her. Dallas pins ally's arms to the ground. Dallas unhooks ally's bra, but doesn't take it off completely. Ally thrashes to try to break free, she also starts to scream but Dallas punches her in the face multiple times.. Ally was not going to lose her virginity to a guy she didn't love.. She has to fight back for as long as she can..

*** WITH AUSTIN***

Austin: Ally? Ally!

Austin was searching all over for Ally, but then he heard screams down the hall, he ran into the dark gym. He was not expecting to see Ally being hurt by some guy. Austin runs to Ally's attacker, Austin grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him off of Ally... He soon realizes it was none other then Dallas...Austin beats up Dallas,Austin would do anything to protect his fiancé Ally. Even if it means he would have to put himself in danger.. Austin knocks out Dallas and locks him in the janitors closet..

Austin: Ally?!

Ally: AUSTIN HELP ME!

Austin: I'm here everything is going to be ok

Ally: he...he.. Tired to rape me Austin *ally cries a little louder*

Austin: I'm going to get you out of here Alls

Ally: ok

Austin gently pick Ally up bridal style and runs out the back door of the gym. Austin opened the passenger side door of his car and carefully put Ally in the passenger seat. She rushed over to the driver side and sat down and buckled up, before Austin could drive away, Dallas came to and ran out the back door of the gym, Austin started the car and drove away..

Austin carried Ally Into their apartment, Austin laid Ally down on the couch and ran upstairs to get a first aid kit.. He came back down with a first aid kit and sat next to Ally.. Once he got a good look at her face, he was about to cry..her face was covered in bruises and cuts..

Austin's POV

I sat down on the couch next to Ally doing the best I can to calm her down, I mean she was almost raped for god sakes, she has a solid reason to be upset. Today was the day Ally and I graduated high school, today was the day I asked her to be my wife, and today was also the day she was almost raped by her ex boyfriend Dallas.. Man, I HATE THAT GUY! What has Ally ever done to him?! Ally stole my heart and soon will steal my last name.. Hopefully our new life together will make things better for the both of us.. I took my time to clean Ally up, every time I touched her face I felt like I was hurting her, her body was so fragile

End of POV

Ally's POV

Everything hurt, my arms, my legs, my back, and especially my face. I never wanted our engagement to have a bad start by my ex Almost raping me. I didnt want to lose my virginity to a man who wasn't Austin...Austin and I have agreed that we will wait till after our marriage. I could tell Austin was very upset, I got hurt, and most of all, he couldn't stop it from occurring in the first place.. But it wasn't his fault..

End of POV

Austin: hey Alls

Ally: h..hey

Austin didn't say another word he presses his lips up against allys. He was trying to make her feel better.

Austin: what happened Alls?

Ally: Dallas found m...me and he corned me he grabbed me by m...my arm and ... * ally started to cry again, the images of Dallas undressing Ally made her even more upset*

Austin still sitting next to Ally wraps his arm around her.. Ally burries her face in Austin's chest.

Ally: aus there's something I think we should talk about

Austin: like what?

Ally: when should we get married? *Ally fiddles with her ring on her finger*

Austin: ummm well, I was hoping sometime soon y?

Ally: do you know how we agreed to wait till After we got married?

Austin: Ally how can I forget that agreement?

Ally: Aus today got me thinking... I don't think we should said for marriage ... I almost lost my virginity to some guy who I didn't love, I love you Austin .

Austin: sooo... You don't want to wait till we tie the knot? Austin makes a small smile

Ally: yes, I want you, and only you *she reassures him*

Ally looked deeply into Austin's chocolate brown eyes and couldn't wait any longer, she grabbed his arm and dragged him into their bedroom, Austin was confused at first but soon realized she was ready. Allys nimble fingers popped each and every one of Austin's shirt buttons, once she reached the bottom Ally threw the shirt across the room in to an unknown area..Austin was very careful on unzipping Ally's dress. He did not forget that Ally has bruises and cuts but is very careful unzipping her dress. She let the dress fall to the ground and stepped out. Ally went directly to Austin's belt buckle, once Ally got the belt off she unbuttoned his dress pants and pulled them down. Austin was only in his boxers and Ally was in her bra and panties.

Austin: Ally before we continue I must ask you this...

Ally: what is it Austin? If you aren't ready we can stop...

Austin: it's not that Ally.. I was going to Ask if you wanted...you know... A baby..

Ally: Austin I would make a million babys with you if that's what you wanted.. I'm ready when ever you are.. *smiles*

Austin: I'm ready to become a father, i just want you to be happy Ally..

Ally: well then let's go make a baby *Ally whispers*

*3 hour later..

Austin and Ally are breathing heavily because of well, you know what... Ally didn't expect her first time to be so pleasurable, she thought it would hurt...Austin is tired and so is Ally... A few minutes they are both asleep in each others arms

Austin was the first to wake up, but he was being very suttle about it he just turned over to face Ally who was still sound asleep. Austin loved watching Ally sleep, she was just so peaceful and calm. Austin's mind just fled with questions like,"is she pregnant?",when should we get married?", "what if Dallas comes after Ally again.." . His thoughts were interrupted by the awakening of Ally

Austin: hey beautiful

Ally: hey handsome

Austin: how was um last night?*asks awkwardly*

Ally: you were Amazing Austin that was the best night of my life!

Austin: I so excited! Soon you will be Mrs. Ally Moon! And possibly a baby on the way!

Ally:I hope so..what do you want to do today?

Austin: just lay in bed all day with my fiancé

Ally: will I don't know about you but I'm gonna go make pancakes

Austin: you had me at pancakes..

Ally: *giggles* and this is why I love you..

Austin: I'll meet you downstairs

Ally: I love you austy!

Austin: love you too Alls

Later that morning after breakfast, Ally went out grocery shopping. Mainly because they were out of pancake batter but this gave Ally an excuse for going to the drug store and getting a pregnancy test.

Ally was very aware of her surroundings because what almost happened last night between her and Dallas, but the store was just around the corner. Ally just reached the drug store and is searching for a pregnancy test, hopefully a good one..

Ally: why can't I find a damn pregnancy test!

Employee: excuse me do you need help?

Ally: actually yes, I'm trying to find a pregnancy test

Employee: right this way

As Ally and the employee who worked there Ally couldn't help bet stare at the shelves, the shelves practically went in the order of life, first there were diapers and binkies, then it went to pads and tampons, condoms, and then pregnancy tests. too her surprise there were many choices of tests. The employee went back to work as Ally glared at the shelves. Ally couldn't make a choice, she just grabbed 3 random tests off the shelf and went to the register.

Ally received dirty looks from older women, of corse Ally looked young...and she was buying prego tests..of corse she expected it but she was 18... She was an adult. But she didn't care.. All she cared about was going home and finding out if in 9 months she would become a mother.. At least it was planned. After paying and picking up some pancake batter for Austin, Ally ran home.. She was very eager. Ally walked in the apartment and put the batter on the counter, then ran to the bathroom with her tests.

Ally became more nervous... She placed the tests on the counter next to her. She read the instructions of each tests very carefully. Ally began to pee on the test but thoughts ran in the back of her mind.. She thought to her self 'what if Austin leaves me?','what if I'm not pregnant?', 'what if I am not able to have children?'. After taking the three tests she placed them on the counter by the toilet. She set the timer for 5 minutes, she washed her wands and walked out into the kitchen where Austin was cleaning up from breakfast.. Then a sick expression appeared on her face.

Ally: hey babe

Austin: hey als, are you ok?

Ally: just a stomach ache

Austin: well doctor Austin will take care of you..*austin smirks getting closer to Ally and giving her a kiss*

After Austin's passionate kiss, Ally has a sudden urge to get sick, she quickly runs into the bathroom and started to throw up.. Austin ran in there with her.. Austin is rubbing his hand against her back in circles until Ally stopped and sat against a wall Austin did the same.

*DING!*

The timer went off and Ally quickly got up to turn off the timer, Austin still sat down on the floor clueless to what was going on. Ally looked at all three tests.. She just stood there...

Austin stood up as well but stayed by where ally was throwing up. He soon realized what was happening.

Austin's POV :

Why was Ally getting sick? Was breakfast really that bad? WAIT HOLD THE PHONE.. Did she buy a pregnancy test? I walk over to her and look at the counter

End of POV

Ally: I'm ...

Last time:

Ally: I'm ...

NOW

Ally:*shocked* I'm Pregnant...

Austin: *smiled* O my gosh

Ally: were going to be parents...

Austin: I'm going to be a Father

Ally: this is amazing!

*Ally turns to Austin and embraces him in a kiss.. Austin wrapped his strong arms around Ally, she was shaking so much.*

Austin: ally are you ok?

Ally: I have a living thing inside of me..*Ally shows a small smile and places a hand on her stomach* in 9 months I'm going to be a mother.. Wow

Austin: when are we going to tell your Dad...

Ally: o my gosh... He doesn't know..He's going to kill me

Austin: Ally if anything he's going to kill me, I got you pregnant...

Ally: Austin, it takes two to make a baby, this was OUR choice, if he can't accept it.. We won't let him in our child's life..

Austin: your right alls *places a hand on her stomach* this is OUR baby.. And I will be there when he first walks, I will be there when he wants to play sports, I will be there when he wants to ask a girl out I wi ...*Ally cuts him off*

Ally: what if it's a girl? *giggles*

Austin: then no dating till after I'm dead...

Ally: *her soft giggle turns into a continuous runaway laugh that she can't control*

Austin: *smirks* Let's just wait and see ..

Ally: ok whatever you say..

Austin: I can't wait.. Married... With a kid... All by the age of 21..

Ally:Lets go tell my dad..

Austin : let's go

**At ally's dads house**

Allys Dad: hey there my high school graduate

Ally: hey dad

Allys Dad: I'm so sorry I couldn't be there, i had to work, but I'm so proud of you..Why are you here and not celebrating *sees ally's engagement ring, his eyes widen* ALLYSON IS THAT AN ENGAGMENT RING?

Ally: we're engaged *Austin puts his hand in Allys*

Ally's Dad: *stands up off the couch* ALLYSON YOUR TOO YOUNG! YOUR 18 !

Ally: dad I'm an adult

Ally's dad: your still my little girl!

Ally: but dad I love Austin and i- *her dad cut her off*

Allys dad: your what..

Austin: Mr Dawson I love Ally with all my heart.. Ally why don't you tell him..

Ally: im pregnant..

Ally's dad: ALLYSON MARIE DAWSON YOU ARE GETTING AN ABORTION NOW!

Ally: NO DAD IM HAVING THIS BABY WITH AUSTIN, AUSTIN AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED.. You can't stop me from living my life.. I AM NOT GETTING AN ABORTION.I WILL NOT KILL MY CHILD

Ally's dad: i am disowning you Allyson leave now..

Austin: no wait, Mr Dawson.. We want you to be in out child's life.. Ally and I made this decision together to be husband and wife and to be parents, I promise I will Always love Ally an our little just ask for your blessing...

Ally's dad : *sighed* you have my blessing Austin.. Just protect my little girl and my grandchild safe ok?

Austin: you have my word mr Dawson

Thank you * shook his hand* *inter twined his hand with ally's and left*


End file.
